Possession
by Nanashi Myo-chan
Summary: HP/LV Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours su ce qui lui appartenait, mais réclamer sa possession peut prendre plus longtemps qu'il ne le pense et mener à la trahison. Mais avec un tel pouvoir, qui oserait? Traduction


Disclaimer: Harry Potter et les autres personnages du canon appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et quiconque lui en ayant acheté les droits. Divers personnages appartiennent à Jade Tatsu, tout comme l'histoire. Pour ma part, seule la traduction me revient.

Avertissements : Cette fiction contient beaucoup de choses. Le couple principal est Harry/Voldemort. D'autres viendront bien plus tard.

Veuillez prendre note que cette fiction a débuté le 24 avril 2003 (soit près de deux mois avant la sortie au Royaume-Uni de L'Ordre du Phénix).

NdlT : Bonjour à tous! J'ai reçu l'autorisation de Jade Tatsu pour pouvoir faire connaître aux lecteurs francophones cette histoire qui m'a rapidement conquise et qui j'espère vous plaira. Je me ferai un plaisir de remettre vos commentaires à Jade Tatsu.

C'est ma première traduction, alors j'espère être à la hauteur de mes propres attentes. Pour les lecteurs de Hydrus Malfoy qui passeraient par ici, je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai seulement du mal à écrire où on j'en suis. J'espère que cette traduction fera revenir mon âme littéraire, mais je vous promets de me remettre à Hydrus et de ne jamais abandonner. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je la terminerai, même si ça me prend 60 ans!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

*******  
>Possession<br>Chapitre I – Il est à Moi  
>***<p>

Il est à moi, vous savez?

Il a toujours été à moi.

Je l'admet, lorsque j'étais plus jeune et avais beaucoup moins comprit, je voulais le tuer. J'ai tué son père, j'ai tué sa mère et je l'aurais tué si ce n'était de la magie de cette femme. Je ne veux plus le tuer maintenant.

J'ai changé. Et avec ces changements, je peux voir la vérité.

J'ai besoin de lui. Son pouvoir est comme le mien. Je l'ai ressenti quand il est né. Ce fou amoureux des moldus Dumbledore l'a ressenti également. Je ne connais pas l'étendue de son pouvoir. C'est quelque chose que j'examinerai lorsqu'il se tiendra à mes côtés. Il pourrait être plus puissant que moi, il pourrait être mon égal ou l'être moins que moi. Je doute de cette dernière pensée. Avec sa lignée, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être vrai. Cependant, je n'ai plus peur de son pouvoir…

Peur… Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu peur de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, mais plus maintenant. Il est à moi et ne me fera aucun mal.

J'ai évolué… J'ai grandit… Son pouvoir ne me concerne plus, sauf en ce qu'il est approprié. Je ne revendique pas les êtres inférieurs. Si je n'existais pas, il serait le plus puissant, plus fort même que Dumbledore, mais il est à moi et son pouvoir est mien, alors je suis celui-là.

Je lui ai fait du mal, je le sais, mais c'était nécessaire. Même pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a certaines attentes. On peut difficilement se voir passer de la haine à l'affection. Il est à moi. Mes mangemorts le savent et ne le toucheront pas. Oh, ils peuvent lui faire mal, mais rien qui ne soit irréversible. Ils ne le tueront pas. Ils savent qu'il est a moi et croient que je me suis réservé ce droit.

Ils n'en savent rien…

Il est à moi, mais le plaisir qu'il me donnera ne sera pas la mort. Il ne donnera ce que je veux. Il le fera de son plein gré. Cela pourrait lui faire mal, mais cette douleur sera infime et il aimera.

Je lui ai fait du mal. Je sais qu'il me voit lorsqu'il dort. Je sais qu'il [i]me[i] voit, je sais qu'il voit mes partisans. Dumbledore croit-il vraiment que je suis inconscient de cette connexion entre nous, cette connexion que j'ai créée en cette nuit fatidique quand un enfant m'a réduit, un seigneur des ténèbres à part entière, à rien? Croit-il vraiment qu'un tel événement puisse nous lasser inchangés?

Je suis conscient du lien. Et je suis conscient de la douleur que mes actions lui causent. C'est l'une des rasons pourquoi je n'ai pas encore attaqué. J'ai été prudent.

Prudent avec lui.

Ils croient que je ne torture pas, que je ne tue pas parce que la victime est en deçà de moi. Pas vraiment. Je me suis restreint. C'est un honneur pour moi de tuer, mais c'est aussi quelque chose que je me restreint de faire pour le moment. Ça lui fait mal. La souffrance que la victime ressent, il la ressent, et je ne veux pas endommager mon prix. Un jour, ça ne lui fera plus mal, mais je dois me restreindre pour le moment.

Les choses que j'ai ordonné à mes serviteurs de faire, les cérémonies dont je lui ai permit d'être témoin à travers notre lien étaient toutes pour lui. Il apprend. Avec tout ce qu'il voit, il apprend. Il est normal que je que je l'intruise pendant que Dumbledore entraine sa magie, normal et nécessaire, car je ne peux me permettre la moindre faiblesse quand il est à mes côtés.

Il se tendra à mes côtés. Lucius, les Lestrange, Notte, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Avery, Snape, Parkinson, Zabini… Ils recherchent tous mes faveurs, mais lui… Il m'a pratiquement tué, lui qui détient ce pouvoir, il se tiendra à mes côtés.

Il est à moi. Il me combat encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Le plan est en place. Il est déjà en marche. Chaque jour , il en apprend davantage sur la vérité et quand il viendra à moi, il sera prêt. Il sera prêt à se tenir à mes côtés. Il a les connaissances. Il a prit bien plus de moi que mon corps et je lui donnera le désir.

C'est vraiment magnifique. Le sortilège que sa mère a renvoyé sur moi demandait d'elle son sacrifice, et de lui, son pouvoir. En survivant à ce sortilège, le chemin s'était ouvert à lui pour plus de pouvoir. Des pouvoirs d'un autre monde, des pouvoirs que seul une personne de son sang peut manier. Ils disaient que le sang de Salazar Slytherin était dangereux. Hah! Ils n'ont jamais considéré les pouvoirs des autres lignes. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il y aie quatre fondateurs à Hogwarts. Ils avaient chacun leurs propres pouvoirs, mais Gryffindor et Slytherin… Deux pouvoirs qui étaient considérés mortels. Mais seul Slytherin était honni alors que Gryffindor aurait pu détruire le monde. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulut le tuer. Je savais que ce pouvoir viendrait à lui. Mais en tentant de le tuer, je lui ai ouvert cette voie. Lorsque j'étais à Hogwarts, j'étais considéré comme le plus brillant étudiant. J'ai passé tous mes cours avec facilité. Peut-être devraient-ils considérer que j'ai également passé le cours de Divination. J'ai vu ma mort en sa vie. J'ai vu le pouvoir qu'il détendrait mais je n'ai pas vu la voie qui y menait.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir que j'en serais la cause? Ironique. Mais il est à moi et son pouvoir me servira.

Bientôt, il se soumettra à moi; je lui montrerai les plaisirs des ténèbres et il prendra sa place à mes côtés. Le ministre ne croit pas en mon retour. Comment a-t-il l'audace de douter de mon compagnon? Peut-être présenterai-je la tête de cet homme au garçon en cadeau. C'est seulement ce que tout bon Seigneur des Ténèbres donnerait à son compagnon au moment de notre ascension.

Bientôt, même le fou amoureux des moldus Dumbledore ne se tiendra plus dans mon chemin.

Je suis de retour et il sera à moi.

Que le monde tremble.

NdA: Je réalise que le concept que le seigneur des ténèbres aie prit des cours de Divination est presque hystérique mais rappelez-vous que si la Divination fonctionne… La connaissance est le pouvoir, alors combien de pouvoir la connaissance du futur vous donne-t-elle? Si Voldemort peut précisément prédire le futur, il a gagné, et il le savait à l'époque de ses études, c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait avoir prit Divination.

NdlT: Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Certains bouts peuvent sonner étrangement, je m'en excuse, mais je crois avoir fait une assez bonne traduction (du moins pour une première traduction à vie ^^) On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
